


Down is the new up

by fairyshipped



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma - Freeform, Fluff, Gotham, Height Differences, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Riddles, short oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshipped/pseuds/fairyshipped
Summary: Oswald is too short to kiss Ed, so he kisses his neck instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll enjoy this shorty! Thanks to @ohnygma on tumblr for lending me her idea :)

Oswald watched as Edward's eyes penetrated the glassy window, everything covered in a thick blanket of white outside it, the powder snow dropping off the cloudy skies.

They had just arrived from a tiresome meeting, and the comfort of the house was anticipated since the beginning of their day. But apparantely, it wasn't enough to wear out Edward's appetite for riddles.

" I'm made up of flakes, but I don't come from corn, way up in the clouds, is where I am are born. What am I?" he described the riddle briskly and enthusiastically, his brown eyes now landed on Oswald's.

Oswald didn't have the will to think about the 'mystery', but he also didn't want to put himself to shame in front of Ed (and he wanted to impress him as well), so he started untangling it straightaway.

The man had become aware of his feelings for months, but he didn't make a clean breast of them, the words just didn't come out of his mouth. And then there were doubts, fear and uncertainty that prevented him from taking action. 

Edward on the other hand could discern some hints from Oswald, but he was still in the balance, because all the flirting could be coincidental, or him being a big-headed, possesive Oswald.

"Snow." Oswald figured as he heard the wind roaring in the bare trees, and a triumphant smile betrayed his contentment.

Edward returned a grin back to him, while raising his glasses with his index finger, moving them upwards, amovement Edward did quite repeatedly from time to time.

Suddenly, the room felt more soundless than before, the silence causing chills to both of them, exceeding the freezing atmosphere that dominated outdoors. 

And Oswald knew it was a suitable point in time to make his move, even if it was just on the spur of the moment, because it might have been a brainwave, but he had the actual courage to fullfill his long anticipated desire. 

His position changed in a jiffy, as he strided towards him, his face coming up against his neck. Oswald could smell the satisfying, pleasant perfume Edward had on him, an urge to take a long sniff grew inside of him.

Edward couldn't stand the feeling of hot breath against his neck, it caused him a hunger for more touching, a liking to taste the boy's lips. Oswald looked up at him, his purpose being kissing him, but being as short as a hobbit, he was fighting a losing battle. 

There was an alternative though, and Oswald didn't hesitate, he leaned in and his gentle lips were attacking his neck, surprising the man he was now enticing. Edward felt Oswald's tender mouth making contact with his neck and his chest was heaving rapidly, while his hands instinctively traveled to his hips, holding them tight as the man caressed his neck with kisses. 

Edward was drugged by the warmth of Oswald's touch, but figured it was funny how he couldn't reach him and kiss him properly. 

"Osw-ah-ld," he moaned alluringly, his voice vulnerable and untrustworthy. 

The man carried on, whose hands were now running through Ed's hair, as he bit his collar bone where a tiny amount of blood escaped, but Oswald hindered its way with his tongue which licked the scarlet liquid gladly and thirstily.

As he tasted the iron blood Edward groaned once again, the long and deep sound causing shivers on Oswald who was enjoying the other man's pleasure from this.

Oswald paused for a moment to stare into Edward's chocolate eyes, their breaths burdensome and hard to accomplish with the tension between them. 

"Will you kiss me, or what?" Oswald complained, his face turning into a false frown.

"If you insist," Edward finally lowered his head and their lips were pushed into an embrace. 

And at that moment, there was no need for explanations, their emotions were indicated directly, everything that wasn't spoken till tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day everyone :)


End file.
